fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Blossom Festival
Cherry Blossom Festival (known as Sakura Festival in Hyperus18's games) is a holiday celebrated in many different gamerias. * Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe (Blossom, Rank 6) * Papa's Freezeria DELUXE (Lili An, Rank 6) * Hyperus18's Sushiria (Rie, Rank 6) * Papa's Theateria (Blossom, Rank 11) * Papa's Curry Mia! (Ikebana, Rank 11) * Papa's Parkeria (Michiko, Rank 21) * Papa's Cookieria (Lilli, Rank 24) * Papa's Falafelia (Michiko, Rank 31) * Mama's Breakfasteria (Michiko, Rank 46) * Papa's Nachoria (Blossom, Rank 51) * Papa's Frogurteria (Michiko, Rank 61) * Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria (Ikebana, Rank 6) Customers who favor Cherry Blossom Festival in multiple games are listed at the bottom of the list. * Albert (Cupcakeria Deluxe) * Chinatsu (Cupcakeria Deluxe) * Hiro (Cupcakeria Deluxe) * Mrs. Nakamura (Cupcakeria Deluxe) * Rie (Sushiria Remastered) * Isabelle (Theateria) * Jade (Theateria) * Dice (Curry Mia!) * Rob D. (Curry Mia!) * Puffy (Parkeria) * Kelly (Parkeria) * Ava (Cookieria) * Danielle (Cookieria) * Reyna (Cookieria) * Amanda (Nachoria) * Diamond (Nachoria) * Ursula (Nachoria) * Lacey ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Mitama ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Ken ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Eva ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Max ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Ruby ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Lili An (Freezeria DELUXE, (C/M)ocktaileria) * Lexy (Freezeria DELUXE, Curry Mia!) * Li (Freezeria DELUXE, Curry Mia!) * Minnie (Freezeria DELUXE, Curry Mia!) * Candy (Theateria, Curry Mia!) * Matt (Curry Mia!, Nachoria) * Michiko (Parkeria, Falafelia) * Ikebana (Cupcakeria Deluxe, Freezeria DELUXE, Curry Mia!, (C/M)ocktaileria) * Lilli (Theateria, Cookieria, Nachoria) * Blossom (Cupcakeria Deluxe, Theateria, Curry Mia!, Nachoria) * Lucas (Cupcakeria Deluxe, Theateria, Cookieria, Nachoria) Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe *Botamochi Cake (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Blossom) *Blossom Cookies (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Matcha Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Ikebana) *Cherry Blossom Petals (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Uiro (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Mrs. Nakamura) *Pogos (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Papa's Freezeria DELUXE * Matcha Jelly (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Lili An) * Sakura Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Matcha Topping (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Eva) * Sakura Cookies (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Hakuto Peaches (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Li) * Cherry Blossom Petals (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Hyperus18's Sushiria Papa's Theateria * Cherry Blossom Film Festival (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Blossom) * Flower Shaped Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Blossom Soda (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Lilli) * Flower Cup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Japanese Holder (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Lucas) * Blossom Crackers (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Papa's Curry Mia! *Sakura Spice (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Ikebana) *Futomaki (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Chirashi Sushi (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Blossom) *Blossom Cracker (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Candy) Papa's Parkeria * Cherry Blossom Carousel (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Michiko) * Narutomaki (Unlocked at Rank 22 - exclusive for Ranks 22 and 23) * Hakuto Tea (Unlocked at Rank 22 - exclusive for Ranks 22 and 23) * Sakura Spritz (Unlocked at Rank 24 - exclusive for Ranks 24 and 25) * Pogo (Unlocked at Rank 24 - exclusive for Ranks 24 and 25) Papa's Cookieria * Blossom Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Lilli) * Flower Frosting (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Japanese Batter (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Lucas) * Chinsuko Bits (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 25) Papa's Falafelia * Rice Pita (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Michiko) * Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 32) * Radish Sprouts (Unlocked at Rank 34) * Sakura Falafel (Unlocked at Rank 35) Papa's Nachoria * Coconut Curry Nachos (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Blossom) * Soy Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Lilli) * Sakura Leaves (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Wasabi (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Cherry Blossom Flowers (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Ursula) Papa's Frogurteria Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria * Iyokan Juice (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Ikebana) * Fuji Apple Slices (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Shiikuwasha Juice (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Lacey) * Cherry Blossom Petals (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Mama's Breakfasteria * Narutomaki (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Michiko) * Cherry Spinach Salad (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Melonpan (Unlocked on Rank 47) * Wasabi Mayo (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Matcha Tea (Unlocked on Rank 48) * Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Cherry BlossomM.jpg|Male Costume Cherry BlossomF.jpg|Female Costume Cherry Blossom.png|Cherry Blossom Festival Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:April Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:Austri Holidays Category:Njörun Holidays